The Boy She Once Knew (One-Shot) Brulina
by alaraclark
Summary: This is a re-imagining of what could have happened with Selina and Bruce in season 4 episode 12 if Ivy had never showed up at the club.


**The boy she once knew (One-shot)**

 ** _Takes place right after 4x12 (pretend Ivy didn't show up at the club)_**

Selina couldn't shake her thoughts of how weird Bruce had been acting tonight at the club and even more bizarre was him being without Alfred. Something was up with him and it wasn't good.

She paced back and forth while Barbara and Tabitha counted up all the dough they made from tonight.

"Hey what's up with you?" Tabitha asked Selina, while still counting the money.

"Nothing."

Barbara looked up then. "Something is up. You're never this dazed. Is it that Wayne kid?"

Taken obvious offense, Selina snapped, "No, my life doesn't revolve around a guy unlike you two."

"Ouch." Tabitha said holding up her hands in surrender and turning back to her counting.

"I see someone forgot to take their Zoloft today," Barbara quipped.

"You know what I am outta here. Hand me my cut so I can bounce." Selina said, holding out her hand.

Barbara counted up Selina's cut and gave it to her.

"Here you go."

Selina started to walk off as Barbara said, "Selina, take it from two girls who've been around the block quite a few times. Tell him how you feel."

Tabitha nodded in approval and then turned back to counting her money.

"And if nothing else, at least tell him to come back more often. He really knows how to buy out the whole bar." Tabitha grinned, gleaming down at her pile of cash.

"Just not with his party animal friends though." Barbara yelled out after her as Selina slammed the front door behind her.

As much as she hated herself for giving in, she knew she wouldn't get any sleep unless she went to him and asked him what the hell was going on first. So, she ran all the way to the Wayne manor and climbed up to the study window. Although it was really hard to climb a wall in tight leather pants and heel boots, she somehow managed.

It was pitch dark, but she could still see. Bruce was laid out on the couch, champagne bottle in one hand and a phone in the other. She saw that her name and picture was on his screen, as if he had been contemplating on calling her. She smiled a little at that. At least some things never changed.

Selina took a long hard look at the lost young man laying before her who was once a forlorn yet innocent little boy. She took the blanket that was across the chair and laid it on top of him. She then grabbed the champagne bottle from him and put it on the desk.

Before she could even turn around, a hand touched her shoulder. Without thinking, she flinched and gripped their arm and twisted it.

"Selina it's just me!" Bruce shouted.

Recognizing the voice right away, she quickly let go and turned around to see it was Bruce who grabbed his arm in pain.

"Gosh Bruce, you nearly scared the bejesus out of me."

"And you nearly broke my arm." He said stumbling back a bit.

"You're lucky you didn't get worse and what happened to your quick reflexes?"

She remembered the time she tried to fight him and how he deflected all her moves like it was nothing.

"Alcohol and agility don't mix apparently." He said rubbing his temple as if it was sore. He was clearly hung over.

Selina folded up her arms and gave him a grim look.

"Maybe that means its time to retire the Hugh Heffner in training role and get back to who you really are."

"How do you know this isn't who I really am? Every time we get the even slightest bit close, you scamper off like a scared little mouse."

"I may not always be around Bruce, but I've known you long enough to know that this isn't you." She said holding up the champagne bottle.

He moved closer to her and she could feel her heart beating faster.

"And who am I?" He asked her, looking from her sparkling green eyes to her lips and back up. Not moving his eyes from hers, his hand touched hers as he reached for the champagne bottle she was holding and put it back down on the table.

She tried to ignore her nerves and moved closer, so close that if she moved any closer, she would be meeting his lips.

"A scared little boy afraid to face reality," she answered.

He gave her a long look as if he was contemplating on kissing her. She hoped at this point he couldn't hear how fast her heart was going. She almost thought he was going to move in until he snickered, moving away from her.

Selina cursed under her breath. How could he still have that much effect on her after all this time apart?

"That's like the pot calling the kettle black isn't it?"

"I'm not afraid of anything."

"Oh yeah is that so?" His face turned even more into a smirk.

Before she could even blink, he kissed her hard and fast. At first, just their lips touched and then he opened his mouth a little, inviting her tongue to meet his own. She didn't even think about how this was the first time they'd ever kissed like this before or even the first time he had initiated the kiss. All she knew in that moment is that this felt so right.

It seemed like hours went by before either of them stopped the kiss.

She opened her eyes slowly, not sure how to feel or what to say. He opened his as well with a smile until he saw her blank face.

Clearly overthinking it, he asked, "Are you okay? Was that too much?"

"Just shut up and kiss me again." She grabbed the back of his head and pulled it down to her lips. She pushed him down unto the couch, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

After what had to be hours of making out, she finally said, resting her head on his chest and looking up at him, "Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

She thought about those skanky girls he had been with at the club earlier and hoped that he hadn't kissed them like he kissed her just now.

"I could ask you the same question."

"Touché." She said with a grin, although the only other boys she had ever kissed was Bruce's evil clone from hell and a guy named Nick she kissed to steal his wallet.

They could keep their secrets though after all that was what made their relationship great. She looked up at the grandfather clock by the desk and saw that it was almost five in the morning.

She pulled away from him and stood up at once.

"Oh crap."

Bruce raised an eyebrow and stood up too, looking as if he did something wrong.

"What?"

"It's almost five. I am never going to hear the end of Tabitha and Barbara's nagging."

"Why don't you just stay the night? I mean its not like a few more hours are going to change anything."

Selina was shocked. Usually she was the one making all the first moves and being suggestive. Maybe he had changed. It was kind of a turn on.

"Well I suppose you're right and I haven't slept in a really luxurious bed in a very long time. I'm well overdue."

They started up the stairs and she started towards the guest room she slept in when she first stayed at the manor when he grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him and his open bedroom doorway.

"Selina?"

"Yeah?"

"Never mind. It's nothing." He said letting her hand go and started to walk in his room.

She groaned. She hated when someone said never mind especially when that someone was Bruce.

"What is it Bruce?"

"It's really nothing." He said turning back towards his room, looking sullen.

She moved in front of him, blocking him from entering his room.

"Okay if you don't spit it out, I will keep you up all night until you do."

He sighed.

"I just thought maybe you might want to…ah…" He paused, his cheeks turning red, "…sleep with me."

Her eyebrows went up and her eyes grew big until she saw Bruce's horrified face.

"No not like that…I mean sleep in the room with me since Alfred isn't here and people seem to have a tendency to break and entering here and I would just feel better if you were near me so that I can protect you." He rambled, and she could see him turning even redder in the face and she laughed, finally seeing the boy she once knew.

"Bruce. Relax. I know what you meant. I just wanted to see that look on your face. You know for old times' sake. And I can protect myself, but I appreciate the thought."

"Okay well goodnight then." He said looking down in defeat.

"I never said I wouldn't sleep with you."

He looked up, eyebrows raised. "Oh."

Grabbing him by the hand and leading him into his room she said, "Come on before I change my mind."

He smiled, shutting the door behind them.


End file.
